princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusion
To assume a role, or move unnoticed, Princesses turn to the Illusion Charm. Seekers and Troubadours have an affinity for it. Fluid Transformation (*) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Illusion Action: Instant You alter the appearance of your Regalia to look like anything you wish, and you can make minor alterations to your face, height and weight. It's not enough to look like a specific person, unless maybe that person is your sibling, but you can generally use this power in order to look like someone who belongs where you want to go -- a doctor, a cop, the janitor. Your new appearance can be obviously magical or mundane, at your choice. The altered transformation lasts for one scene. Sonic Projection (**) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Wits + Science + Illusion, modified by Sympathy vs. Intelligence + Investigation Action: Instant, contested You create illusory sounds. The duration of the effect depends on the complexity of the sound. Unique sounds, like an ongoing illusory conversation, require your full concentration to maintain; repetitive sounds, such as a annoying beep or a car's engine failing to turn over, last for the duration of the scene or until you dispel them. You can cast Sonic Projection sympathetically on either a person or a place; if cast on a person, only that person hears the sound, while if cast on a place, everyone within earshot of the place hears it. You may place the apparent origin of the sound up to 20 * Inner Light yards from the target, and move it freely within that radius with full concentration. Anyone who hears the noise makes a reflexive Intelligence + Investigation roll; if they get fewer successes than you do on the activation roll, the sound deceives them, otherwise they realize the sound is not real. Dim (***) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Manipulation + Stealth + Illusion vs. Wits + Inner Light Action: Instant, contested Invisibility would seem like one of the most basic spells there is -- vampires, wizards, ghosts, and changelings all seem to have no problem with it, and if there are mummies they can probably do it too. But using the power of emotion and tapping into the Light of Hope can't make you invisible, there's no focused emotional state you can activate to physically bend light around you and make you invisible. What it can do, is make you dim. Being dim doesn't make you impossible to see, it makes you very difficult to notice. An onlooker might see you, but ignore you the same way he might ignore any completely inconsequential thing that he expects to be present. This Charm doesn't actually change what you look like, only how people react to it -- you won't appear as a cardboard box, but people might not pay any more attention to you than a cardboard box sitting on the floor. Onlookers are entitled to a reflexive Wits + Inner Light roll to overcome this Charm. If they fail, they pay your presence no mind -- but if you perform an action that obviously calls attention to yourself, they are entitled to another roll, and if you attempt to interact with them the effect automatically ends; otherwise it lasts for one minute for each dot of Inner Light you have. Recording devices, such as cameras, will still record your presence, but the quality of the recording will be very fuzzy and low-definition: a video camera will just show the entire frame as a blur of color, a thermal imaging scope sees a uniform warm-ish area, an audio recorder will record your voice as sounding like the adults on "Peanuts". Solid Pictures (****) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Illusion, modified by Sympathy vs. Wits + Investigation Action: Instant, contested You create an illusory image that can withstand some degree of scrutiny. The illusion is solid, in a sense -- it has the illusion of mass, such that it can be touched and felt, but this Charm doesn't actually create matter ex nihilo. The illusionary object can have a maximum Size equal to 3 plus your Inner Light, and can be as complicated or simple as you can imagine. Onlookers who physically interact with the images are entitled to contest your casting roll with their Wits + Investigation to notice they are unreal. As with Sonic Projection, complex actions (two illusions fighting, an illusionary computer's responses, a dance of colors) requires you to maintain concentration; otherwise, the illusionary figures remain still. Simple or repetitive actions, or illusions that don't need to move (a large rock), do not require concentration to maintain. The illusions do not produce sound, but you can cast Sonic Projection to do that; concentrating on maintaining one of the Charms counts as maintaining both for the purposes of directing their action. The Sympathy modifier applies to the place where the illusionary object appears. Familiarity (*****) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Socialize + Illusion vs. Composure + Inner Light Action: Instant, contested Upon meeting someone, you trick their minds into treating you as someone they know well. Unlike the vampire Discipline "The Familiar Stranger", you do not assume the image of another person; rather, if the target fails to overcome your successes on his Composure + Inner Light roll, he acts as if they've known you for a good while and you are somewhat close friends. You don't have any control over what the targeted individual will do a for a friend, but upon casting you can influence how the target thinks he knows you -- extended family member, good neighbor, old schoolmate, buddy from work, et cetera. Orisons Dice pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge First: Add 9-again to Stealth rolls to remain unseen without moving. Second: Your voice resembles another person's voice for the rest of the scene. Add +2 to any attempt to impersonate the one you're imitating; even if you fail in that, your voice cannot be recognized as yours. Third: Everyone looking at you sees something distracting at the edge of their vision; they make Perception rolls, and if they succeed they turn aside for a moment.